wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na polu chwały/Rozdział XXII
A w Bełczączce było pannie nie tylko źle, ale i coraz gorzej. Upłynęło już sporo czasu od owej chwili, w której stary Pągowski spostrzegłszy, że Marcjan Krzepecki spogląda na niedorosłą jeszcze dziewczynę zbyt "koźlim wzrokiem", wyrzucił go z domu. Ale on widywał ją potem w kościele, a niekiedy i u sąsiadów, i zawsze jej wiośniana uroda budziła w nim na nowo żądze. Teraz zaś gdy zamieszkał pod jednym dachem, gdy widywał ją codziennie, pokochał ją po swojemu, to jest taką zapalczywą i zwierzęcą miłością, do jakiej jedynie był zdolny. Zaszły też zmiany w jego postanowieniach. Z początku zamierzał po zhańbieniu dziewczyny ożenić się z nią tylko w razie, gdyby znalazł się testament na jej korzyść. Teraz gotów był stanąć z nią przed ołtarzem w każdym razie, byle ją posiąść i posiadać na zawsze. Rozum, który gdy go żądza podbije, staje się jej usłużnym poplecznikiem, mówił mu przy tym, że panna, która nosi nazwisko Sienińskich, jest, choćby bez majątku, wielką i wielce korzystną partią. Lecz gdyby nawet rozum mówił przeciwnie, Marcjan nie byłby go już słuchał, albowiem z każdym dniem tracił panowanie nad sobą. Gorzał, szalał i jeśli dotychczas powstrzymał się jeszcze od czynów przemocy, to tylko dla tej przyczyny, dla której najzapalczywsza nawet żądza chce i pragnie dobrowolnej zgody, dobrowolnego oddania się i lubuje się myślą o wzajemności, i w niej widzi rozkosz największą, a łudzi się nawet wówczas, gdy nie ma do tego żadnej podstawy. Tak łudził się Krzepecki i tak lubował się myślą o tej szczęsnej chwili, w której panna sama, rozpłomieniona i chętna, pochyli się w jego objęcia. Bał się jednakże, by postawiwszy od razu wszystko na los szczęścia - nie przegrać, a gdy czynił sobie w duszy pytanie, coby wówczas mogło nastąpić, brał go lęk i przed samym sobą, i przed grozą, jaka by nad nim zawisła, albowiem prawa Rzeczypospolitej chroniące cześć niewieścią były straszne a wokoło były setki szabel szlacheckich, które niezawodnie zabłysłyby nad jego głową. Lecz jednocześnie czuł, że może przyjść taka godzina, w której nie będzie już na nic zważał, że zaś w jego dzikiej i zuchwałej duszy tkwiła chęć walki i głód niebezpieczeństw, więc znów nie bez pewnej ponęty była dla niego myśl o tłumie szlacheckim oblegającym Bełczączkę, o łunie pożarnej nad głową i o czerwonym kacie stojącym z toporem w ręku gdzieś tam, jakby za mgłą, w jakimś dalekim mieście. I tak żądza, obawa, a zarazem ochota do walki miotały nim jakby trzy wichry. Tymczasem, chcąc dać ujście tej burzy, a zarazem ochłodzić krew, która wrzała w nim jak ukrop, biesił się, nurzał w rozpuście po wiejskich karczmach, zajeżdżał konie, zaczepiał ludzi i pił na umor we wszystkich gospodach, jakie były w Jedlni, w Radomiu i w Przytyku. Zebrał tam sobie kompanię zawalidrogów, którzy nie pociągnęli na wojnę z powodu zbyt złej sławy lub z przyczyny niedostatku, za którą płacił i którą tyranizował. Czynił to też w mniemaniu, że taka kompania może mu się w przyszłości przydać. Jednakże nikogo z niej nie dopuszczał do poufałości i nigdy nie wymawiał wobec tych kompanionów imienia dziewczyny, a gdy raz niejaki Wysz z nie wiadomo gdzie leżącego Wyszkowa wspomniał o niej w grubiański i sprośny sposób, chlasnął go szablą przez pysk i zalał krwią. Wracał zwykle do domu o pierwszym brzasku, pędząc na złamanie karku, ale ta szalona jazda wytrzeźwiała go zupełnie. Padał wówczas w ubraniu na skórę końską, którą przykryte było łoże, i zasypiał jak kamień; spał kilka godzin, a po obudzeniu się wdziewał najpiękniejsze suknie, szedł do niewiast i starał się przypodobać pannie, z której nie spuszczał oczu ani na chwilę i pełzając wzrokiem po całej jej postaci, podniecał w sobie żądze. I nieraz gdy zostawał z nią sam na sam, wargi wysuwały mu się naprzód, potwornie długie ramiona drgały, jakby nie mogły się oprzeć chęci chwycenia jej w objęcia, głos stawał się zdławiony, słowa mętne, zuchwałe i dwuznaczne, w których na przemian wiło się pochlebstwo i głucho warczała hamowana z trudem groźba. A panna Sienińska bała się go po prostu tak, jakby się bała hodowanego wilka lub niedźwiedzia - i z trudnością kryła w sobie wstręt, którym przepełniał ją jego widok. Mimo bowiem papuzich barw, w które rad się przebierał, mimo klejnotów błyszczących mu pod szyją i bogatego czekana, którego nigdy z rąk nie wypuszczał, wyglądał z każdym dniem gorzej i szpetniej. Bezsenne noce, rozpusta, pijaństwo i płomienne żądze wycisnęły na nim swą pieczęć: wychudł, barki mu opadły, przez co jego długie z natury ręce uczyniły się jeszcze dłuższe, tak że dłonie sięgały ponad człowiecze proporcje aż za kolana. Olbrzymi jego tułów stał się podobny do sękatego kloca, a krótkie, pałąkowate nogi wygięły się od szalonej jazdy konnej jeszcze bardziej. Przy tym skóra na twarzy nabrała jakiejś zielonawej bladości, a z powodu zapadniętych policzków wypukłe oczy i wargi wysunęły się do reszty naprzód. Zwłaszcza w chwilach, w których się śmiał, stawał się wprost straszny, albowiem spod rozbłyśniętych śmiechem źrenic przeglądała mu jakaś zapalczywa, niepohamowana złość i groźba. Lecz poczucie swej niedoli, głęboka tęsknota i nieszczęście wyrobiły w pannie Sienińskiej jakąś powagę, której ani śladu nie miała dawniej, a która imponowała Krzepeckiemu. Ni gdyś była to szczebiotliwa dziewczyna, terkocąca po całych dniach jak młynek, teraz zaś nauczyła się milczeć i oczy jej nabrały pewnej stałości wejrzenia. Więc choć nieraz serce jej drżało z bojaźni wobec Krzepeckiego, hamowała go milczeniem i spokojnym wzrokiem, a on cofał się wówczas, jakby lękając się obrazić jaki majestat. Wydawała mu się wprawdzie tym bardziej pożądaną, ale zarazem i trudniej dostępną. Zresztą przeczuwając, że grozi jej z jego strony ogromne niebezpieczeństwo, a później mając zupełną pewność, że tak jest, starała się go unikać, zostawać z nim jak najkrócej sam na sam, odwracać rozmowę od rzeczy takich, które mogłyby mu ułatwić wyznanie, a wreszcie ośmielała się czasem nadmieniać i o tym, że nie jest tak dalece opuszczoną przez wszystkich na świecie i zdaną na łaskę i niełaskę losu, jak się wydaje. Unikała jednakże wspomnień o Jacku Taczewskim, rozumiejąc, że po tym, co między nimi zaszło, nie może on już być i nie będzie nigdy dla niej żadną obroną. Czuła przy tym, że każde słowo o nim budziłoby gniew i złość w Marcjanie. Lecz zauważywszy, że Krzepeccy wystrzegają się księdza Tworkowskiego i patrzą na niego jakby z tajoną obawą, dawała często do zrozumienia, że jest pod jego szczególną opieką, wynikającą z tajnej umowy, którą na wszelki wypadek był z nim zawarł nieboszczyk pan Pągowski. Prałat zaś, który od czasu do czasu odwiedzał Krzepeckich, pomagał jej w tym znakomicie, bawił się bowiem z nimi dla własnej przyjemności w politykę, wyrażał się tajemniczo, cytował dwuznaczne sentencje łacińskie i pozwalał się domyślać Marcjanowi różnych rzeczy, które ów mógł sobie dowolnie tłumaczyć. Lecz przede wszystkim kochała "panienkę" służba i cała wieś. Ludzie uważali Krzepeckich za intruzów, ją za prawą dziedziczkę. Marcjana bali się wszyscy z wyjątkiem Wilczopolskiego. Ale nawet po oddaleniu młodego szlachetki otaczała dziewczynę jakby niewidzialna opieka ludu i Marcjan rozumiał, że strach; jaki wzbudza, ma swoją granicę, poza którą zaczęłoby się dla niego prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo. Domyślał się także, że Wilczopolski, któremu "zuchwale patrzyło z oczu", daleko nie odejdzie i że w razie gdyby panna potrzebowała obrony, nie cofnie się przed niczym - więc w duszy przyznawał, że nie jest ona istotnie tak przez wszystkich opuszczona, jak sam z początku myślał i jak o tym w swoim czasie ojca zapewniał. - Kto się za nią ujmie? nikt - mówił wówczas ojcu, gdy ten przykazywał mu pamiętać o strasznych karach, jakimi prawa Rzeczypospolitej groziły za zamach na honor niewieści. A teraz rozumiał, że tacy by się znaleźli. Stanowiło to jedną trudność więcej, wszelako trudności i niebepieczeństwa były tylko podnietą dla takiej jak Marcjanowa natury. Łudził się jeszcze, że potrafi pannę przejednać i rozkochać, przychodziły jednak chwile, w których jasno jak na dłoni widział, że nic nie wskóra - i wówczas "biesił się", jak mówili towarzysze jego nocnych hulanek, szalał i gdyby nie jakieś przeczucie głuche, ale silne i nieprzeparte, że gdy się porwie na dziewczynę, to ją na zawsze straci, byłby od dawna rozpętał w sobie dzikiego zwierza. I w takich to właśnie chwilach pił bez miary i upamiętania. A tymczasem stosunki w Bełczączce stały się nieznośne - zaprawne jadem i złością. Panny Krzepeckie znienawidziły dziewczynę nie tylko dlatego, że była od nich młodsza i urodziwsza, ale dlatego, że kochali ją ludzie i że Marcjan ujmował się za nią z lada powodu, a nawet i bez powodu. Zapłonęły w końcu nieubłaganą nienawiścią przeciw bratu, ale spostrzegłszy, że panna Sienińska nie skarży się nigdy, dokuczały jej tym zawzięciej. Raz Agnieszka sparzyła, ją, niby niechcący, rozpalonym pogrzebaczem. Marcjan, dowiedziawszy się o tym przez służbę, poszedł przepraszać pannę i zaklinał ją, by zawsze szukała u niego obrony, lecz zarazem począł tak łapczywie i obmierzle całować jej rękę i tak przysuwać się do niej, że uciekła nie mogąc potłumić wstrętu. Wówczas wpadł w wściekłość i zbił siostrę tak, iż przez dwa dni potem udawała chorą. Obie "pannice",jak je zwano w Bełczączce, nie szczędziły dziewczynie kłujących słów, otwartych wymysłów i upokorzeń, mszcząc się w ten sposób na niej za wszystko, co musiały znosić od brata. Ale z nienawiści ku Marcjanowi ostrzegały ją przed nim, a jednocześnie posądzały ją o powolność jego żądzom, spostrzegły bowiem, że niczym nie zdołają jej zranić i upokorzyć boleśniej. Więc dom stawał się dla niej piekłem, a każda przeżyta w nim godzina męką. Nienawiść do tych ludzi, którzy sami się między sobą nienawidzili, poczęła zatruwać jej serce. Poczęła myśleć o klasztorze, ale taiła się z tą myślą, wiedziała bowiem, że jej nie puszczą i że rozpętawszy gniew Marcjana, narazi się na straszne niebezpieczeństwo. Cierpienie i trwoga zamieszkały stale w jej sercu i zrodziły chęć, która nigdy w niej dotychczas nie pozostała - chęć śmierci. Tymczasem każdy dzień dolewał nowe krople goryczy do kielicha. Raz wczesnym rankiem Agnieszka spłoszyła Marcjana zaglądającego przez dziurę od zawory we drzwiach do pokoju sieroty. On cofnął się zgrzytnąwszy zębami i pogroziwszy pięścią, lecz "pannica" zawołała zaraz siostry i obie, zastawszy dziewczynę nie ubraną, poczęły się znęcać nad nią jak zwykle. - Wiedziałaś, że on tam stoi - mówiła starsza - bo podłoga za drzwiami trzeszczy i słychać, gdy się kto zatrzyma, ale i tobie to widać też po myśli. - Ba! oblizywał się na specjały, a ona mu ich nie kryła - przerwała Joanna - zali ty się Boga nie boisz, bezwstydni co? - Przed kościołem taką do kuny wstawić! - I z domu wyświecić. Sodoma i Gomora! - Tfu! - A kiedy trza będzie po niewiastę do Radomia posiać? - A jak bęsiowi dasz na imię? - Tfu! Ścierka! I poczęły na nią pluć. Ale w niej wzburzyło się serce, albowiem miara była przebrana. - Precz! - zawołała ukazując ręką na drzwi. Lecz twarz jej pobladła jak płótno, w oczach pociemniało, przez chwilę zdało jej się, że leci gdzieś w jakąś przepaść bez dna, po czym straciła czucie, pamięć i świadomość tego, co się z nią dzieje. Zbudziła się oblana wodą i z poszczypaną piersią. Pochylone nad nią twarze panien Krzepeckich wyrażały przestrach, lecz po chwili widząc, że dziewczyna odzyskała przytomność, uspokoiły się znowu. - Poskarż się, poskarż! - mówiła Joanna. - Twój gach ujmie się za tobą. - A ty mu się po swojemu wywdzięczysz... Lecz ona, ścisnąwszy zęby, nie odpowiadała już ani słowem. Marcjan jednak domyślił się i bez skargi, co musiało dziać się na górze, gdyż w kilka godzin później z kancelarii, w której zamknął się z siostrami, doszły wycia, od których struchlał cały dom. Po południu, gdy przyjechał stary Krzepecki, obie panny przypadły z krzykiem do jego kolan zaklinając go, by je zabrał z tej "jaskini rozpusty i mąk"; lecz on, o ile kochał najmłodszą córkę, o tyle nienawidził starszych, więc nie tylko się nie ulitował nad nieszczęsnymi jędzami, ale począł wołać jeszcze o batog i kazał im zostać. Jedyną istotą w tym strasznym domu, w której Joanna i Agnieszka -gdyby chciały być dla niej dobre i przyjazne - mogły znaleźć litość, współczucie, a nawet i ochronę, była właśnie panna Sienińska. Ale one wolały dokuczać jej i pastwić się nad nią, bo z wyjątkiem Teci była to rodzina, w której każdy członek czynił wszystko, co było w jego mocy, by innym zatruć życie i powiększyć niedolę. Lecz panna Sienińska bała się miłości Marcjana bardziej jeszcze niż nienawiści jego sióstr. A on coraz bardziej się jej narzucał, coraz bezczelniej się przysuwał, coraz był natarczywszy i coraz łakomiej na nią spoglądał. Czuć było, że już przestaje całkiem panować nad sobą, że dzika żądza targa nim jak wicher drzewem i że lada chwila wybuchnie. Jakoż chwila ta nastąpiła już wkrótce. Raz, gdy po nastaniu ciepłych dni panna Sienińska poszła świtaniem wykąpać się w ocienionej strudze, zanim zaczęła się jeszcze rozbierać, ujrzała po drugiej stronie wychylające się ze zbitej gęstwiny oblicze Marcjana. Wówczas poczęła uciekać bez tchu, a on pogonił za nią, lecz chcąc przeskoczyć strugę, nie doskoczył, wpadł w wodę, ledwo się wygrzebał i wrócił do domu przemoczony do nitki i wściekły. Przed obiadem zbił kilku ludzi do krwi, a podczas obiadu nie ozwał się do nikogo ani słowem - i dopiero pod koniec zwrócił się do sióstr i rzekł: - Ostawcie mnie sam na sam z panną Sienińska, gdyż mam z nią o ważnych rzeczach pomówić! Siostry, usłyszawszy to, poczęły na się znacząco spoglądać, a panna pobladła z wrażenia, gdyż dawniej starał się wprawdzie chwycić każdą chwilę, w której mógł być z nią sam na sam, ale tak otwarcie nigdy nie pozwalał sobie tego żądać. Więc gdy siostry wyszły, wstał, zajrzał za jedne i za drugie drzwi, by się przekonać, czy go nie podsłuchują, po czym zbliżył się do dziewczyny i rzekł: - Podaj mi waćpanna rękę... na zgodę. A ona mimo woli cofnęła obie ręce i odsunęła się od niego. Marcjan zaś usiłował widocznie zdobyć się na spokój, podskoczył jednak dwukrotnie na swych pałąkowatych nogach, albowiem od tego przyzwyczajenia nie mógł się nigdy wstrzymać - i ozwał się przyciszonym głosem: - Nie chcesz! A ja dla waćpanny małom się rano nie utopił. Ja waćpannę przepraszam za ów przestrach, ale nie stało się to z przyczyny jakowejś sprośności, jeno że psy wściekłe włóczą się od wczoraj między Bełczączką a Wyrąbkami, więcem poszedł z rusznicą czuwać nad przezpiecznością waćpanny. Pod nią kolana poczęły trochę dygotać, ale odrzekła dość przytomnie i spokojnie: - Nie chcę ja takiej obrony, której bym się wstydzić musiała. - A ja chciałbym waćpanny nie tylko teraz, ale i zawsze bronić, do śmierci! i bez obrazy boskiej, jeno z boskim błogosławieństwem... Rozumiesz waćpanna? Nastała chwila ciszy. Przez otwarte okna dochodził tylko z podwórza odgłos rąbania drzewa, którym stary, kulawy parobek zajęty był przy kuchni. - Nie rozumiem - odrzekła dziewczyna. - Bo nie chcesz - odparł Marcjan. - Widzisz to od dawna, że nie mogę bez ciebie żyć. Tak mi cię trzeba, jako tego powietrza dla oddechu. Cudnaś mi i miła nad wszystko w świecie. Nie mogę!... zgorzeję bez ciebie! sczeznę! Żebym się nie hamował, byłbym cię od dawna chwycił, jako właśnie jastrząb gołębia. W gardle mi bez ciebie schnie jak bez wody... Wszystko we mnie do ciebie drży. Nie mogę spać ni żyć... Patrz, oto i teraz... I przerwał, bo zęby zaczęły mu szczękać jak w gorączce. Skurczył się, chwycił kościstymi rękoma za poręcz krzesła, jakby się obawiał upaść- i sapał czas jakiś rozgłośnie. Po czym znów zaczął mówić: - Brak ci fortuny - nic to!... Ja mam dość. Ciebie mi trzeba, nie fortuny. Chcesz być panią w tym domu? Miałaś za Pągowskiego wyjść -jam przecie nie gorszy. Jeno mi nie mów: nie! na Boga żywego, nie mów mi: nie, bo nie wiem, co się stanie. Ty cudna! ty moja!... To rzekłszy klęknął nagle, objął rękoma jej kolana i począł je przyciskać do piersi. Lecz -nadspodziewanie dla niej samej - przestrach jej przeszedł w tej strasznej chwili bez śladu. Zagrała w niej rycerska krew, zbudziła się gotowość do walki do ostatniego tchu. Poczęła z całej siły odpychać dłońmi jego zroszone potem czoło, które tuliło się do jej kolan. - Nie! nie! wolałabym umrzeć tysiąc razy. Nie! Wówczas wstał blady, ze zjeżoną czupryną, pełen zimnej wściekłości; przez czas jakiś drgały mu wąsy, spod których przebłyskiwały długie, popsute zęby. Lecz jeszcze panował nad sobą, jeszcze przytomność nie odbiegła go zupełnie. Jednakże gdy panna cofnęła się nagle ku drzwiom, zaskoczył jej drogę. - Tak? - zapytał chrapliwym głosem. - Nie chcesz mnie? Powtórz mi to jeszcze do oczu! nie chcesz? - Nie chcę! I waćpan mi nie groź, bo się nie boję. - Jać nie grożę, jeno cię chcę za żonę brać - ba! jeszcze proszę: opamiętaj się! na żywy Bóg! opamiętaj się! - W czym mam się opamiętać? Wolna mi wola, bom szlachcianka - i waćpanu do oczu powiadam:"nigdy!". A on zbliżył się ku niej tak, że twarz przysunął tuż do jej twarzy, i mówił: - To może, miast tu być panią, wolisz drwa do kuchni nosić? Też nie chcesz? To jakże będzie, szlachcianko?... Do których swoich włości stąd pojedziesz? A jeśli ostaniesz, to czyj tu chleb będziesz jeść? na czyjej będziesz łasce? W czyjej będziesz mocy?... Czyje łoże i czyj ten alkierz, w którym sypiasz? Co będzie, jak każę odjąć zaworę? A ty pytasz, w czym się masz opamiętać? W tym: co wybrać!... albo ślub, albo bez ślubu!... - Podły! - krzyknęła panna Sienińska. Lecz wówczas stało się coś niesłychanego. Ogarnięty nagłą furią, Krzepecki ryknął nieludzkim głosem i schwyciwszy dziewczynę za włosy, począł ją z jakąś dziką, zwierzęcą rozkoszą bić bez miłosierdzia i pamięci. Im dłużej panował nad sobą poprzednio, tym bardziej szaleństwo jego stawało się teraz straszne i ślepe. I byłby ją zabił niechybnie gdyby nie to, że na jej krzyk o ratunek poczęli się zbiegać domownicy. Pierwszy ów stróż, który rąbał drzewo pod kuchnią, wpadł z siekierą do pokoju przez okno, za nim nadbiegli kuchenni, obie panny Krzepeckie, piwniczy i dwóch z dawnej czeladzi pana Pągowskiego. Piwniczy, który był szlachcic z dalekiego zaścianka na Mazurach, a przy tym człek niezwykłej siły, choć stary, chwycił Marcjana z tyłu za ramiona, ściągnął je tak, że aż łokcie niemal zetknęły się ze sobą na plecach, i rzekł: - Tak nie wolno, wasza miłość! wstyd!... - Puszczaj! - ryczał Krzepecki. Lecz żelazne dłonie trzymały go jakby w kleszczach i posępny, przyciszony głos ozwał mu się tuż za uszami: - Wasza miłość, pohamuj się, bo... kości połamię! Tymczasem panny Krzepeckie porwały dziewczynę i wyprowadziły, a raczej wyniosły ją z izby stołowej. Piwniczy mówił dalej: - Pozwól, wasza mość, do kancelarii... odpocząć! Bardzo tak radzę... I począł go popychać przed sobą jak dzieciaka, a ów kłapał wprawdzie zębami, wywijał krótkimi nogami, wołał o powrozy i kata, lecz nie mógł się oprzeć, bo zresztą w chwilę później zesłabł nagle po wybuchu do tego stopnia, że i na nogach nie mógłby się był o własnej mocy utrzymać. Toteż gdy w kancelarii piwniczy rzucił go na końską skórę, którą pokryte było łóżko, nie próbował się nawet podnieść i legł nieruchomie jak pień drzewa, ziejąc tylko i robiąc bokami jak przesilony koń. - Pić! - zakrzyknął. Piwniczy uchylił drzwi, wezwał pachołka i szepnąwszy mu po cichu kilka słów, wręczył klucze, a ów wrócił niebawem, niosąc gąsior z okowitą i półkwartową szklenicę. Szlachcic nalał ją do pełna, powąchał i zbliżywszy się do Marcjana rzekł: - Pij, wasza mość. Krzepecki chwycił ją obiema rękami, ale drżały mu tak, że płyn począł mu się rozlewać na piersi, więc piwniczy podniósł go na łożu, przystawił mu ją do ust i począł przechylać. Marcjan pił i pił, przytrzymując chciwie szklankę, gdy szlachcic próbował ją odsuwać od jego ust. Wreszcie wypróżnił ją do dna i - padł na wznak. - Może będzie za dużo - rzekł piwniczy - aleś waszmość zesłabł bardzo. Marcjan chciał odpowiedzieć, lecz wciągnął tylko z sykiem powietrze, jak człowiek, który poparzył usta zbyt gorącym płynem. Szlachcic zaś mówił dalej: - Hej! winieneś mi waszmość dobry munsztułuk, bom waszmości niemałą oddał przysługę... - Niechby, broń Boże, co do czego... to za takie sprawy topór i kat, nie mówiąc już o tym, że i zaraz mogłoby się nieszczęście przygodzić. Ludzie tu okropnie pannę miłują... I przed księdzem Tworkowskim trudno będzie ukryć, choć ja służbie nakażę milczenie. Jak się waszmość czujesz? A Marcjan patrzył na niego zbielałymi źrenicami, łapiąc wciąż w otwarte usta powietrze. Raz i drugi chciał jakby coś przemówić, po czym chwyciła go czkawka, oczy stanęły mu w słup, zamknął nagle powieki i począł chrapać jak konający. A piwniczy popatrzył chwilę na niego, po czym mruknął: - Śpij albo i zdychaj, psie plugawy. I wyszedł z izby na folwark, po upływie jednak pół godziny wrócił do dworu, zapukał do pokoiku panny Sienińskiej i zastawszy tam obie siostry Marcjana, rzekł im: - Waszmość panny może by trochę do kancelarii do młodego pana zajrzały, bo okrutnie zesłabł. Tylko jeśli śpi, to nie trza go budzić. Po czym zostawszy sam na sam z panną Sienińską, pochylił się do jej kolan i rzekł: - Panienko, trzeba uciekać z tego domu. Wszystko gotowe. A ona, lubo zbita i ledwie na nogach się trzymająca, zerwała się w jednej chwili. - Dobrze, i ja gotowa. Ratujcie mnie! - Zaprzężony wasąg stoi za strugą. Ja panienkę przeprowadzę. Przyodziewek jeszcze dziś w nocy odwiozę, bo pan Krzepecki się spił jak bela i do jutra będzie leżał jako nieboszczyk. Weź jeno panienka jubkę i chodźmy. Nikt nas nie wstrzyma, nie bój się. - Bóg zapłać! Bóg zapłać! - powtarzała gorączkowo. I wyszli kierując się przez sad do tej furtki, przez którą zwykle przychodził z Wyrąbek Taczewski. Po drodze piwniczy mówił: - Dawno to Wilczopolski ułożył. Umówił się z ludźmi tak, że gdyby tu na panienkę był jaki zamach, to mają podpalić gumna. Pan Krzepecki musiałby skoczyć do ognia, a panienka miałaby czas wymknąć się przez sad za strugę, gdzie umyślny miał czekać z wózkiem. Ale lepiej, że się bez podpalenia obejdzie - boć to zawsze kryminał. Mówię, że Krzepecki będzie do jutra leżał jako kamień, przeto i nijakiego pościgu niech się panienka nie boi. - Dokąd mam jechać? - Do pana Cyprianowicza, bo tam o obronę nietrudno. Jest Wilczopolski, są panowie Bukojemscy i leśnicy. Krzepecki będzie pewnikiem chciał panienkę odbierać, ale nie wskóra. A gdzie potem pan Cyprianowicz panienkę odwiezie, czy do Radomia, czy dalej, to się o tym z księżmi naradzi... Ot i wasąg. Pościgu się panienka nie bój! Do Jedlinki niedaleko -i wieczór dał Pan Bóg cudny. Ja przyodziewek dziś jeszcze przywiozę, a gdyby chcieli bronić, nie będę zważał. Niech cię prowadzi Matka Najświętsza, opiekunka i orędowniczka sierot. To rzekłszy wziął ją jak dziecko na ręce i usadziwszy w wasągu, krzyknął na pacholika: - Ruszaj! Na świecie był już mrok i zorza wieczorna gasła, tylko od ostatnich jej blasków różowiły się na pogodnym niebie gwiazdy. Cichy wieczór przepojony był zapachami ziemi, liści i bzów kwitnących, a słowiki zalewały śpiewem, jakby ciepłym dżdżem wiosennym, sad, olszynę i całą okolicę. Na polu chwały 22